


The Devil in the Side

by icewing83



Category: The Evil Within
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icewing83/pseuds/icewing83
Summary: 《the devil with you》第二部





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 《the devil with you》第二部

       Joseph开车出城的时候，Sebastian又在副驾驶座上睡着了。  
      这一次，他是真的入睡了，轻轻地打着鼾，而不是费神费力地仍旧在另一个世界中飞奔。在安全带的保护下，他后仰着，靠在座椅头枕上的头颅随着汽车轻微的颠簸而稍稍摇晃着。他右侧的额发有几簇垂落了下来，散落在额头来回轻刷。  
      在一个交差路口的等待时间里，Joseph再次转头看了看他深爱着的搭档那歪着头全然放松的睡颜，低笑出声。他乘着红色交通灯还没有改变的档口，略微从驾驶座里半站起身，右手左手支撑着仪表台右侧的音箱顶端，在恋人的唇上落下亲吻。  
      说起来到底谁才是进行裁决的人，到底谁才是说了算的那个主宰者，到底谁才是会将纯白的灵魂染黑然后把他们拖入地狱的那一个？  
      哦，至少有一点说对了。恶魔的引诱，使人坠入地狱。但只要能永远地陪伴在Sebastian  Castellanos的身边，无论是什么地方都阻挡不了Joseph的决心。他爱他，可以为他付出一切；他需要他，绝不会让他独自一人。  
      Joseph希望的从来不是宽慰或者救赎，他要的只是追随他的脚步，和他一起走过今后所有的路。哪怕Sebastian是比他强大许多，Joseph也要保护他。因为他总是太过心软，太过好人，简直到了愿意替别人分担痛苦直到忘记自己的地步，活脱脱的一个笨蛋。Joseph不信，如果说Sebastian的翅膀是黑色的，那恐怕这个世界上就不存在白色了。  
  
  
      雪稀稀落落地飘下，Ruvik依然穿着单薄的兜帽衫站在教会圣堂门前。他已经基本脱离了Leslie的外表，那暗示着灼伤痕迹的红色印满了半身，像是转世带来的胎记，又或者像是一种炫酷的纹身，代表了他那愤世嫉俗，尤其不齿于教会的个性。  
一些雪花从他的领口漏进去，但他好像感觉不到似的。  
      Ruvik又或者说他所附身的Leslie的肉体已经不再是人类，虽然他还保持着一定的体温，但这点寒冷对他来说丝毫不算什么。一个怕冷的恶魔太过可爱了，只适合那种内心过分柔软的家伙。  
      他双手插在衣兜里，从打开的窗户观察着里面的动静。直到看到那个过去曾经见过的身影出现在祈祷台前，他才推门走了进去。  
      穿着红袍的神父转过身来，盯着向他走来的身影足足有一会儿。  
      『很久不见，看来你认不出我了，神父。』Ruvik开口，那嗓音与过去他还活着的时候无异。  
      神父愣了一下，随即显露出惊恐的神色。  
      『Victoriano？』他向后退了一步，险些撞翻圣桌上的烛台，『我听说你已经死了。』  
      『你这么说也没错。』Ruvik勾起嘴角，这个表情让对方情不自禁地抖了抖。『托你们的福，我可是从这个世界上消失了好些日子。好不容易回来后却发现你居然抛弃那些敬仰你的人逃到了这里。』他紧盯着对方脸的金色眸子让人想到了蛇。  
      『那件事我……我并没有参与。』年老的神父因为恐惧而腿软，几乎要向前跪倒下来。『不是我的错。你能还活着是上帝的恩赐，我们要赞美主，主会对那些企图杀你的人降下罪罚。』  
      『虽然不是你找人来杀我，但你还是知道那件事不是吗？而且想要窥探神明的世界，那不是你们支持，并且找来的那些“合作者”吗？』Ruvik一步步逼近，又在对方害怕得趴倒在地的时候停住脚步。『啊，对了。你的主不会救你的，就像他看着所有人死去那样。』  
      『可是你还活着，所以至少……』神父的话语被他不停的哆嗦搅乱，到句尾的时候，根本已经无法辨识他究竟说了什么。  
      『我已经死了。』Ruvik打断了他，『是亲爱的Sebby让我能再回来。没错，就是你想到的那位，Sebastian  Castellanos。』Ruvik蹲了下来，看着“恶”的神父像是一团垃圾一样努力蜷缩进桌子底下。  
      『你在疑惑为什么我成了恶魔还能进入教堂里？』他嘲讽地咋舌，『因为你们所膜拜的神不会管任何事。』他将瘫软的神父从地板上揪起来，那力量是人类完全无法达到的。『不过你放心，到了地狱里还是会给你一个被公正审判的机会。』  
  
      没有人发现，当那个金发的年轻人离开教堂之后，那里的一位神父躺倒在地上，已经失去了意识，没有疾病、没有外伤，只是单纯地无法醒来。他的灵魂被复仇的恶魔带走了。  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

        Sebastian看着在视线中略微扭曲的天花板，用力地咬着下唇，而这种隐忍反而使眼前所见更加模糊。但是就算如此他还是努力地试图用不断眨眼来造成这种局面，而不是干脆任凭正常的生理现象就这么发生。大约是因为，在疯狂快感的推涌下掉眼泪什么的太难看了，Sebastian接受不了这样的自己。  
      生怕自己无意识的乱抓会伤到Joseph，他把手指用力地扣进身下的床单里。然而这点支撑根本不够，敏感的身体将遍布四处的刺激同时反馈到脑子里，让Sebastian终于漏出了断断续续的呜咽。  
      这太要命，与对手的较劲和对于爱人不自主的诱惑姿态那种情不自禁，让Joseph变得越发疯狂，变本加厉。  
      但他没有去碰触Sebastian胸前。看着那没有受到任何抚摸和刺激就挺立起的突起，Joseph知道那个正与他“逐力”的家伙在另一个世界中的动作，妒忌和不甘的火焰升腾了起来。他故意避开了，转而凑到Sebastian的耳边。时而将舌尖探入耳阔辗转，时而在颈侧和喉结上落下允吻，那种濡湿和皮肤牵扯所带来的微痒感，让承受的人不自觉地侧头后仰着，将更多的致命弱点和敏感之处暴露给眼前人，并让两人的身体贴合得更近。

      在杂乱破败的小屋中，坐在屋子正中央唯一完好的摇椅里，Ruvik轻笑着，鼻息吹打在他怀中的Sebastian那刚刚被啃咬过一番的胸前，让饱受刺激的某处皮下肌肉越发地收紧，美丽而诱惑的红色从被唾液打湿的挺立之处泛开。不需要太过着急的人才能够掌握全局，Ruvik坚信这一点，就好像他自信于能够胜过那个掌控着Sebastian身体的人，将怀里人的意识和灵魂完全拉扯到自己这边。  
      Sebastian双腿叉开着，被Ruvik用双臂以面对他的姿势固定在怀抱中，他的双膝被抬起，膝晚舒适地搭在摇椅包裹着棉垫的扶手上，而臀部被那个坏心又得意地微笑着的恶魔，用散发着灼热温度的胯部紧抵着。当Sebastian想要躲闪，又或者因为胸前被抚触而稍稍扭动身体的时候，那该死的摇椅就会因为不平衡而摇晃起来，让两人贴合的部位挤压、碾磨。即使是隔着几层布料，那种即将被进入的感觉还是撞击向了Sebastian，令他崩紧了浑身的肌肉。

         Joseph环着眼前已经目光涣散的人那引人流连的腰侧，让他转身侧躺着，并把他的手从床单上扯下来，放上了面对他侧躺的自己的肩。  
      『Sebby，抱紧我。』Joseph在耳边说。  
      理智已经慢慢模糊的Sebastian随着声音伸出手去，本能地搂住靠在自己肩上的脖子，将Joseph的胸膛牢牢地缩在怀里，紧闭着眼，感受对方加速的心跳声。  
      『看着我Sebby，不要把眼神转开。我需要知道，你现在想着的人我，我需要这个，求你，看着我。』没有镜片的阻隔，Joseph黑色的眼睛中那份渴望和害怕被抛弃的恐惧毫无阻挡的展现在Sebastian的眼前。Joseph总是喜欢这样，反复地确认着自己在对方心里的位置，而Sebastian也总是会用主动献上的深吻来回答他，安抚他。  
      无论那种希望合上眼睑感受一切的冲动有多么强烈，Sebastian都努力地在水气模糊的视野中寻找Joseph视线，然后在对方全然放松的、如获至宝的笑容中沉浸下去，坠落入放纵的深渊。  
      两人的小腹在Joseph的引导下相互用力摩擦着，而Joseph的手也从大力地摩挲着Sebastian的背脊，开始缓缓移动到他的臀沟。当手指温柔地探入的时候，Sebastian喉口叹出的呻吟激起了对方更多的欲念。  
      Joseph将自己挤进Sebastian的大腿间，隔着布料向上顶弄着，感受着双方内衣快速变紧的奇异触觉，同时加紧帮助对方放松好适应自己。终于的，Joseph把Sebastian身上最后那块碍事的布料丢下床去，但他自己却还是保留着那件内衣。弹性面料在Sebastian敏感皮肤上用力地摩擦，让他感觉几乎要燃烧起来，而面料被打湿的部位密切地抵在下方的感觉，更是令他生出一种就这样带着阻隔也能吞入的迫切。  
      Sebastian向下沉了沉胯部，主动地在那顶端蹭了蹭，然后长吟了一声，将左手从Joseph肩上松开，移到他的腰侧，扯掉了最后的阻隔。

      Ruvik操纵着那些像是小虫子一般密密麻麻的血滴，从四面八方涌入了Sebastian的衣缝里，在他的浑身到处游走着，试探着所有的敏感部位，然后在那些地方停留、汇聚，变成各种形态。有的像是章鱼触须上的吸盘，在大腿内侧留下一个个吸允的红色印迹，有的则更像是光滑的鞭子游走在沟壑、深入孔隙。  
      在这种肆意的玩弄中，恶魔怀里的人已经彻底的沦落，身躯完全瘫软下来，只能靠着Ruvik箍住他腰间的手臂来支撑自己的重力。  
      霸道的家伙故意地稍稍放松手上扶住对方的力量，让因为后仰的姿势而失去重心的Sebastian向后翻倒下去，然后又在他滑落前的瞬间将他抓回来。这一来一回的交替，使摇椅大幅度地晃动起来。就着Sebastian在前后摇摆中一次次的撞向自己， Ruvik再次勾起了嘴角。他重新操作那些意念形成的带着魔力的血滴，开始溶解它们所接触到的一切衣料。而Sebastian只能浑身通红地看着自己在化开变成网络状的西装裤和内衣间，随着摆动慢慢吞入对方前端的样子。

         几乎是同时地，物质世界和精神世界，现实和地狱中，两人以不同的姿势，却是同样的速度闯了进来，刺向深处，击中靶心，而Sebastian只能发出一声响亮的尖叫。双重的快感把他搅得失了神，只能任凭两个精于算计地家伙索要着他的所有，而对方即使在他已经失控地随着节奏扭动着的时候，还要故意地让他承受更多的刺激。他们像是争斗着，又有些像是合作着，一个人撤出的时候，一个人就进入，当一瞬间撤出的空虚到来的下一刻，就是被体内敏感之处被猛力冲撞的巅峰，反复交替。   
      坐在Ruvik身上的Sebastian因为向下的重力而纳入得更深。   
          而双腿夹在Joseph腰侧的Sebastian，因为对方灼热的渴求目光而陷入得更深。  
      在双重的世界中被两人竞争，被两人拥有。在灵魂和肉体的双层意义上被两人依恋，被两人掠夺。Sebastian早已溃不成军。  
      『Sebby，请说你永远不会离开我，说你想要我留在你身边，说你愿意与我订立下永久的契约。』Joseph轻舔着Sebastian嘴唇上被他咬破的伤口，吞下渗出的血液。  
      『我不会离开你，Joseph。我想要你永远留在我身边，我愿意和你订下永远的契约。』在释放出所有的时候，Sebastian重复着这些话，承诺所带来的包涵占有欲的满足和温暖感，与对方快速注入自己体内的液流所激荡出的精神上的电流交杂在一起，让放纵的纠缠在终点时成为了最完美结合。  
      『我说过，你终究会是我的。』在最后一次冲击中，Ruvik用几乎要将对方揉碎的力量箍住Sebastian的腰，把自己刺入最深处，同时吻上他，用犬齿咬破他的舌尖，将Sebastian的血流吸吮入口腔中，然后让他痉挛收紧的身体将自己的体液作为交换彻底地收入、容纳，就像是在进行着某种契约的仪式。『你不可能逃开。』Ruvik笑着说，『我有的是方法把你抓回来。』


	3. Chapter 3

         在迷迷糊糊中，Sebastian感觉到自己曾经寻求的、失去过的东西，那种被认同、被需要、被安慰和被陪伴的感觉重新回来了。  
他做了一个梦。  
      梦中，他坐在一张老旧的沙发椅上短暂的休息，等待着别人。他一时想不起究竟自己在等谁，却下意识有着对方必定会来的认定。  
      四周昏暗的光线让他不禁合上眼睛准备小憩一会儿，而下一刻从远处传来的脚步声又让他恢复了精神。  
      那声音渐渐接近，渐渐清晰，啪嗒啪嗒、咔嚓咔嚓得，就像是光脚踩在布满水塘和垃圾的地板上一般，而被微风卷来的血腥气味更加加深了这种毛骨悚然的氛围。  
      Sebastian愣了愣，使劲地眨了一下眼，当他重新适应这黑暗的视野时，他看见了已经发生变化的环境。房间里地面铺满的不再是木制地板，而是像是古老遗迹中那样的石砖，而砖面上到处都是血迹。暗红色的液体在砖块凹陷的低洼处形成了一个又一个血洼，而散乱的尸体残肢则四散着铺满了各处。  
      Ruvik从黑暗的最深处走过来，踩踏着血液和尸体，当他的赤足踏上尸块的胸腔时，断裂的肋骨发出清晰的折断的声音。他走入了Sebastian视线中，依旧穿着标志性的带兜帽的衣服，但这一次帽沿底下漏出几缕浅金色的发丝， 而那些伤痕也不再那么狰狞，它更像是某种图腾或着古老契约的咒文遍布在他的皮肤上。  
      Sebastian因为猜不出对方的行动和目的而不知该如何应对，直到Ruvik闪到了他的身边，在他坐着的沙发前单腿跪下。Sebastian惊讶地盯着眼前的人，僵硬地被他牵起左手亲吻在了手背上。Sebastian一头雾水，想要开口询问些什么，却又再次被另一个脚步声所打断了。  
      皮鞋的鞋底在石砖上的敲击声越发地清晰，除此之外，还有一种水滴滴落的细微声响，由远及近。  
      循着声音的来处转过头去，Sebastian看到了从莫名又出现的另一扇门中向他走来的Joseph。而令他震惊到说不出话来的是，Joseph一手握着一柄眼熟的斧子，另一只手上却提着一个头颅。  
      『目标已经确认清除了。』原来的搭档说着Sebastian听不懂的话，将那个脑袋放在了地上。  
      失去了颈部的头滚了半圈，从杂草一样的头发中露出被血污弄脏的脸，那张属于Juli Kidman的脸。  
      Sebastian没有被握住的右手明显地抖了一下，而下一刻就被同样半跪下的Joseph扶住了。亲吻同样落在了他右手的手背上。  
      一种不详的，如若掉入冰窟的预感爬满了Sebastian的全身。  
      他抬起头，视线从满是尸首的地狱一般的地面移动到了平视的前方。然后……他从前方的镜面上看到了自己，他眼睛的虹膜外围不再是普通的浅棕色，而是泛着诡异的金绿色光芒，与Ruvik绘制的那副画中，那个被砍去了双翼的地狱审判者，那位因为愤怒而堕落的天使一模一样。  
      等等。他究竟是何时在何处看到过那幅画，他又为什么知道这是Ruvik的手笔，又为什么知道画中那个只是简单地站在杀场之中，受伤的男人那传说中的典故呢？  
      『Sebby，你总是那么心软，为别人的不幸而愤怒，却屡屡饶恕伤害自己的人。』一个声音从记忆的最深处苏醒，『没关系，我会替你扫平他们。』  
      『Sebby，让我像那些一起处理案情的日子那样，一直、一直站在你的身后。』另一个声音也赶了上来，『我会掩护你，保护你。』

      Sebastian猛然从梦中惊醒。感觉在迷糊中出的汗湿透了背后一整片衬衣，而梦中那种凉意到现在还笼罩着他。  
      『Sebby，怎么了？』坐在右手侧的Joseph转头向他望过来，带着担心的眼神。  
      快速地环顾四周，Sebastian发现自己竟然丢脸地在市立图书馆的椅子上坐着睡着了。他用力地捏了几次眉心，好缓过神来，忘记梦里神鬼乱力的一切。  
      然后……在他无意中抬头向左一瞥中，他看见了坐在不远处向他微笑Ruvik，那笑容中含着的深意让他又想起了那个梦。        

 

          Ruben看过很多很多有关宗教传说的古籍，他从四岁起就经常整天地泡在书房又或是教堂的藏书阁里。这些书里的内容其实都大同小异，无非是一些对于教义的宣讲又或者批判恶魔的堕落与邪恶，无聊得很，但多少比跟着父母在教堂里一次又一次反复听那些老头子们念一样的话要好很多。  
      而且他也没有可以选择的，只有这些宗教的书可以读。因为父母都是虔诚的教徒，担心其他的书籍会教他学坏，然后他的灵魂会被恶魔所引诱、俘获，最终走上堕落入地狱的路。但老实说，他不信这个，不信世界上有什么恶魔。他觉得教会总是把人性中坏的一面归咎于恶魔的引诱，而不是他们本身就糟糕。  
      如果自己做的事却不敢承认，简直是连做一个坏人都不配。这是Ruben从小就有的想法。而可笑的是，教会中那些用谎言骗取信徒钱财的“吸血鬼”们正是这类连承认的勇气都没有的人。  
      盘坐在地面上，在排列得像是军队一样的书库里寻找着他所稍微感兴趣的，哪怕是那些胡诌出来的关于驱魔人的传说或者一看就是伪造的魔法书册，只要是比那种虚伪的洗脑说教好那么一点的，Ruben都会开心地看下去，甚至忘记了吃饭。  
      在花费了将近1个多小时的寻找之后，这一回Ruben Victoriano终于如愿以偿，他从书架紧贴着地面的最底层里找出一本用花体手抄的传说故事。好奇让他就这样蜷缩在书架之间阅读了起来，然后他很快地被文字中客观描述的故事所深深吸引。  
      这是一个Ruben过去从来没有听说过的恶魔的故事，与那些教条的关于邪恶堆砌起来的堕天使坠落的传说完全不同，这是一个悲哀的、值得为其同情和鸣不平的恶魔，或者说堕落天使。  
      这位曾经的天使在向人间观望的时候，看见了一桩人类的集体暴行。一个被贴上“魔女”标签的幼小女孩，一个罪犯的女儿，被愤怒的村民们用乱石和棍棒殴打，奄奄一息。她的父亲虽然对村子犯下了不可饶恕的罪而被绞死，死有余辜，但他无辜的孩子却成为了发泄私愤的牺牲品，这着实令人发指。  
      天使化为凡人来到此地，想要调停纷争，却被众人当作了魔女召唤而来的恶魔，而他所希望保护的孩子因为他的极力争辩而遭到了更严重的伤害。他们将她捆绑在十字架上活活烧死。  
      天使因为愤怒而失去理智，杀死了所有参与的村民。一夜间，村庄里遍地死尸。而天使也因为犯下了杀戒，被罚砍去了羽翼坠入地狱。  
      这个与众不同的故事触动了Ruben的内心。白就白得彻底，粗俗地来讲就是连放屁也是香的，是他一直以来所阅读的宗教故事的一贯原则，那些堕天使们堕落的原因也无非是自己贪婪心生恶念，而这个显然不同。  
      不仅是复仇这个主题，让Ruben心中对于教派的厌恶甚至仇恨产生了共鸣，这个完全是因为别人的事儿怒而复仇的家伙，在Ruben的眼中简直是蠢的可爱。他再次将这个故事重新读了一遍，然后在故事的最后那段照例诫训中找到了几个他并不认识的古拉丁语单词。  
      直到后来，在一个偶尔的机会中，他才读懂了当时书中这段句子——“愤怒使人丧失理智而堕落，以曾经的翼天使Sebastian为警戒，克制是美德，理应推崇。”

      然而，现实世界并不像故事中那么美好，“克制”这种美德只能在一定的界限中推崇，而非全部。当你落入一个完全不由你分说，血腥独断的环境时，克制只会让你受到更多的伤害。而Ruben Victoriano用他2周的悲惨经历很好地诠释了这一点。


	4. Chapter 4

      跟随一个有名的教授学习，让Ruben对于生命的构成产生了极大的兴趣，悄悄看了一些解剖学的书籍之后，他开始捡拾一些小动物的尸体，进行解剖，有的时候他甚至会捕捉一些活的青蛙和蚯蚓，尝试那些书中提到的神经反射试验。他在自家地下储藏室的一个不起眼的小角落，搭建起了自己的实验室，并把自己的研究结果一叠叠地装订起来，偶尔还会拿去与相关的教授探讨。在那些专家眼里，他是个前途无量的天才，但在他那盲目相信教会教义到失去了自己思考能力的双亲眼里，他的行为则变成了十恶不赦，亵渎尸体，夺取生命。  
      也许大多的无知家长对于这种孩子，会唠叨地教育、责骂、甚至可能打这不听话的小鬼的屁股。但Victoriano夫妇不一样，他们相信自己的孩子是被恶魔附身了，他们将他送到教会，眼看着他们将他关进那黑漆漆的地牢里，顶着接受“驱魔”的名头，受尽折磨。  
      那时候的Ruben虽然脑子聪明得已经像一个成年人，但他的本质还是个只有8、9岁的孩子，他开始偷偷地哭泣，并在隔壁地牢的“被附身者”同情地询问他时死活不肯承认。  
      那段时间他几乎要疯了，他想象了很多关于文献中恶魔的事。愤怒和对父母的失望令Ruben甚至想着如果有恶魔来带走他，然后给那些该死的假惺惺的神父以教训，那么就算出卖灵魂也没有什么关系，反正这里的地狱和那里的地狱有什么两样呢？  
      然后，在这种痛苦挣扎中经历了正值13天，是的，一个不怎么吉利的数字之后，Ruben迎来了第一个探望者。那不是他本应该早就到来的父母，而是一个陌生的，眼睛中闪烁着诡异紫色光芒的神父，他挑了几个可怜的处于疯狂边缘的人单独攀谈。而在与他谈话之后，有人恢复了冷静，有人却越发地胡乱吼叫着“恶魔滚开”和具有暴力冲动。  
      最后他选择与Ruben谈话，这让年幼的孩子害怕起来。      

         但随后的过程一点也不像Ruben所想象的那样，没有逼迫、没有折磨，有的只是像是骗小孩的家伙看不起人的胡言乱语。  
      『其实我是一个你们所谓的恶魔。』那个神父用这样话的作为开场白，作为一个神职人员有些令人匪夷所思。『不过你不必害怕，你瞧，我比那些喜欢大冬天把人捆起来泼冷水的家伙和善多了不是吗？』  
      Ruben眨了眨眼睛，有些半醒半疑，他捉摸不透眼前这家伙的目的，是来试探他的信仰，还是想要套取什么信息。最终他高傲地回答道，『所以呢？你是想说你想要以帮我逃出去为条件，和我签订契约好夺取我的灵魂吗？』虽然很希望能逃脱，但他绝对不会放弃自己的尊严低身下气，无论是对那些混蛋的神父，或者说是对恶魔。  
      『不，我是说，我知道一个合适的恶魔，也知道召唤他的方法。而且我愿意免费提供给你，不需要任何条件。你可以全当我无聊找乐子。』自称恶魔的神父咧开嘴。他露出那口白牙的时候，配合着他阴森的笑容，还真有那么点像是恶魔。『你可以召唤他，他会帮你。他喜欢小孩子。』  
      自然而然地，Ruben在脑内形成了一个喜欢吃小孩的、极度猥琐的胖老头的形象，那像是气球一般的肚子简直是连足球的好工具。  
      『为什么不是你自己接下这个契约呢？你从中又会获得什么好处呢？替人跑腿不符合恶魔的交易精神吧？』Ruben紧盯着眼前的这个家伙，算计着能从这乱谈的对话中看出些什么，那种深藏在背后的真实目的。  
       『小鬼，你太精明了，不适合和我交易。我不喜欢和将来会算计我的家伙做买卖。不过我却喜欢看别人吃瘪。』意外地，不知真假的恶魔这样回答，像是看出了Ruben的小心计，或者甚至是直接看到了他的未来。  
      『你是说你推荐的家伙更聪明，所以愿意跟我这样的人合作，然后让我吃瘪是吧？』从小就有着非凡气势的Ruben用了“合作”这个词。  
      『不，他不精明，他太蠢，所以适合你。不过我提醒你不要伤害他。』  
      Ruben 像是个大人似的，双手撑着下巴思索了一会儿，『恶魔还怕一个普通的小孩伤害他吗？他会把我撕碎了还是锤成肉泥呢？』  
      『不，我是说，要是你伤害了他脆弱的心的话，他会哭的。』恶魔“哈哈哈”地大笑起来，就像是在幻想中看到了逗趣儿的事一样。  
      在笑够了足足三分钟后，那个神父神秘兮兮地递给Ruben一张发黄的破纸，上面用绘画的炭笔描绘着一个奇怪的“魔法阵”的图形，以及一段拉丁语文字。  
      『小鬼，你可以自己考虑要不要向他求助。』伪装成神父的恶魔，又或是伪装成恶魔的神父，从狭小潮湿的告解室椅子里站起身，『啊，对了，这召唤词要不要我教你念？』  
      Ruben感觉自己被深刻地鄙视了，但他无法反驳，因为他的确不认识那些难懂的文字。  
      『“请回应吾，来吾身边，Sebastian。”』神父念道，只用了一瞬间，『句子很简单，但他会不会选择应召唤而来就凭你自己了。』  
      与那些故事中繁琐、冗长的祷告和黑魔法咒语等完全不一样，只是一个简单得类似于“到这里来”的句子加上一个名字，简直是唬人都不像的召唤词。如果不是那个曾经听到过的名字的话，Ruben一定不会去尝试，哪怕是被逼到尽头，无路可走。  
      但这是个Ruben相当感兴趣的名字，那个因为别人而堕落的天使，如果有万分之一的可能能够见一见的话，他也愿意尝试一下这个冒傻气的召唤仪式。

 

      正确的法阵、召唤者的血液以及祷词，当这些全部聚集字一起之时。一瞬间，在恍惚中Ruben看到一张脸，黑色的头发、和蔼的面容、略微冒出的胡渣、正经的西装背心，看上去三十七八岁的样子，并不瘦削却也不算壮实的身材恰到好处地凸显了干练。然后，这幻影就消失了，什么也没有发生。  
      Ruben非常的失望，到不单单是那种想要逃出去的愿望落空了，而是对于那位堕天使的遐想落空了。果然，传说故事什么的都是编出来骗人的吧。他带着失落和郁闷进入了他在这个噩梦般地牢中的最后一夜的睡眠。  
      第二天，一大批的警察冲了进来，把那些神神叨叨的教会人员统统训斥了一顿，还带走了几个负责地牢管理的人。教会的受害者们被带了出来，在由医生粗略地检查了一翻后，精神失常的和受伤严重的都被送进了医院。  
      Ruben再一次看见了那张幻觉中出现的脸，这个被人叫作Castellanos警官的男人，把毛毯裹在冻得缩成一团的他的身上，然后轻松地就将他抱起来。  
      『没事了，孩子，别害怕，没事了。』警官温柔地笑着，揉着Ruben的头发。  
      这让Ruben有点不高兴，他相当不愿被当作一个毫无能力的弱者，哪怕他其实就是。  
      『我叫Ruvik，不是什么小孩子。』Ruben争辩说。没错，Ruvik，这才应该是他的名字，他从典故中为自己找的有气势的名字，而不是什么读起来就软趴趴的Ruben。  
      『你好，Ruvik，很高兴认识你，未来的大人物。』警官有点俏皮地眨了眨右眼，然后重新郑重地向他介绍自己。『我是Sebastian Castellanos警官。』  
      Sebastian，又是Sebastian。Ruben不知道这只是常见名字的重复，还是这个曾经在幻觉中看见的人其实是那个恶魔？但他知道，这个人很有趣，他想要更多地了解这个人，或者如果他是恶魔的话，那么剖析他将是最有趣的事。  
      『你有名片吗？警察都有的吧？给我一张，也许回头有需要时我会找你，有名片的话会更容易一些。』身高只到Castellanos警官腰间的Ruben，却用一个大人的口气说着，配合他努力抬起头来目视对方眼睛的动作，显得又可笑又可爱。  
      『这是我的名片，Ruvik Victoriano先生。』警官蹲下身来，笑着双手递出了白色的纸片，『如果有任何的需要或者有线索请随时联系我。不过我想你的父母受了这次的教育应该不会再犯糊涂了，未成年人的保护法律可是相当严格的，虐待儿童，哪怕是受蒙骗而当了从犯，下一次可就要直接剥夺他们的抚养权了。』  
      那瞬间，Ruben有了一个念头，如果父母真的没有了抚养权，或者说他宁愿他们不再管他，这个有点可爱的大叔会不会养他。不，不不，Ruben很快地又摇了摇头，他又不是小狗。与其说他希望被更好的人领养，不如说是他更希望领养一头大型犬，或者这个可爱的大叔。没错，由他来主宰，他才是所有权人。  
      所以为了总有一天成为这样的，可以掌握一切的男人，他必须隐忍。他要尽力地变得强大，然后实现他的愿望，把他想要得到的都抓在手里。

 

         在之后，Ruben偶尔会在父母去做礼拜的时候，从家里给名片上记载的号码打电话聊天，一则是因为实在无聊，再来也是希望偷偷地旁敲侧击，打探一下有关这个有趣的警官大叔的消息。他总是在第六感中觉得，这个大叔不一般，也许是因为他的名字令Ruben在意，但更多的是因为那时候在幻觉中的见面。  
      但Ruben绝对不会想到，他们会在这样的诡异场面下再次会面。


	5. Chapter 5

      这一天，已经学会更加隐蔽地继续进行研究的Ruben，在爬到地下室仓库的顶部通风隔层上取他藏在那里的麻醉药剂的时候，从地板的缝隙中偷窥到了父母和一些陌生的神父正在上层密室里，神秘地叨念着什么，好像还抓了个什么人藏匿在那里。  
      在从下向上的角度的限制下，Ruben智能看见那个被捆在床上的可怜的家伙，从床沿露出的手腕，还有缠绕在上面的皮革拘束带。这些就像是用来捆绑一个无法自控的疯子的用具上，用红色的涂料绘制着诡异的花纹，仔细看的话，能够辨识出一些宗教用的禁锢梵语。  
      Ruben决定等那些家伙离开之后，要去看一看那究竟是什么人。而当他看清那张熟悉的脸，仰天看着天花板，还摆出那副可怜兮兮的“倒霉踩了狗屎”的憋屈表情时，他忍不住笑了。  
      这无法自抑的笑意之中的，不只是被那个冒着傻气的表情所逗乐的欢乐，更多的是即将把对方的弱点掌握在手中的得意。  
      『我以为这种简单的捆绑，作为一个有实战经验的警官应该不难挣脱啊？』少年略带嘲讽的声音虽然不响，却清晰地传达了出去。  
      但那个苦着脸的Castellanos警官却用拼命晃动头部来作为回答，而没有发出丝毫的声音，连那种哑巴努力也能发出的呜呜气流声也没有。  
      Ruben看向他，目光聚集在警官脖子上涂抹的那些类似的红色文字。  
      『传说中对付恶灵的咒文，对人的实体也有用吗？』少年故意歪着头，伪装出好奇的表情，但那明显勾起的嘴角则将他内心的愉悦显露了出来。『即使是被附身了，人类的本体应该也能发出声音啊。又或者说……』他金色的眼睛转了转，将视线调整到了对方那散发着金绿色光芒的棕色眸子上，『果然我应该叫你堕天使Sebastian先生？』  
      可怜的被束缚着的男人再次快速地摇了摇头。  
      『噢？是吗？』少年玩味地看着他，『撒谎可不好。还是说你觉得我是小孩就比较好骗？』少年抬起的手轻拂过警官的额头，将他因为挣扎而散落下来的几缕乱发拨回耳后，『所以你其实是恶魔吧？』  
      现在的Castellanos警官就像是一只被捕兽夹抓住的大猫，在各种象征内心纠结的表情在脸上一一闪过后，他终于放下了伪装，慢慢地点点头。  
      金发金瞳的孩子咯咯地笑起来，但他那紧盯着那个受困的人，一边舔着自己的嘴唇，一边裂开嘴的样子，在这大宅密室昏暗而诡异的气氛中，被衬托得更加惊悚，而不是他这年纪应该有的天真。如果让一个普通人来评判的话，可能几乎所有人都会觉得这个显然不像个孩子的孩子才是被附身的那个人。  
      『要是能把你藏在我的秘密基地里偷偷养的话就好了。』Ruben像是自言自语，又或者说他是故意用这种形式来说给Sebastian听，整个把对方当作了一头被恶人捕捉的大型犬。  
      『嗯……果然听不到你发出一点儿声音的话，我和你说话就会显得有些无聊，而且冒傻气呢。』少年站在床边，弯下腰，将脸几乎贴到了Sebastian的脸上。  
      在这么近的距离里，无法看清眼前的Sebastian，唯一能注意到的只有少年那颜色罕见的眼睛。而紧接着，他的颈部皮肤上除了被咒文束缚所带来的窒息感外，原本已经麻木的皮肤上有一种被缓慢触摸带来的刺痒感。因为无法避开这种类似“被人连续戳了完全麻掉的腿”的糟糕感觉，他开始企图用吞咽来驱赶它，却发现这种感觉的范围变大了。  
      Ruben用手指轻触过恶魔的喉头，发现手下的皮肤正随着他的触动而颤抖时，那种愉快和充实的感觉洋溢了起来，这比看着那些在他手下抽搐的小动物更令他高兴和兴奋。  
      当少年的手指摩擦过那些红色的咒文时，尚未干透的红色被抹了开来，原本清晰的线条花糊成了一团。然后Ruben惊讶地发现，挣扎着的恶魔从喉咙中开始发出呜咽声。禁锢声音的咒语被破坏了，而Sebastian正在从长时间束缚所带来缺血和麻木中恢复。  
      『我可以帮你解开，不过你要小声一点哦。』虽然说着体贴的话，但那到处游走、戳弄的小手却沾满了恶意。  
      平躺着的Sebastian，那麻木到就算解开束缚也不可能马上动弹的四肢肌肉，随着Ruben欢快的点触和揉捏而回复知觉，但此时的神经感觉却因为血液重新灌注而放大了无数倍，轻轻一碰就是无数的蚂蚁在啃咬。  
      痉挛让Sebastian的手脚都蜷缩起来，他咬紧牙关，才让自己不要发出什么丢脸的，像是三岁小孩看到打针一样的呜咽声来。  
但这显然让金发的“小恶魔”很不尽兴。他用力地在可怜的男人的腰侧拧了一把。  
      『嗷呜……别……』与其说是疼痛，不如说是麻痒难当，这让那个带着一丝哭腔的“嗷呜”声，听起来仿佛是被仍在雨里的弃猫。  
      『腿和手麻掉的话，要赶快按摩哦。这样才能尽快恢复。』这话如果是一个普通人说来，绝对的在理，而且充满关切之情。但当它从一个坏笑着不断用力揉到你要哭出来的人嘴里吐出来，则是另一翻风味了，活脱脱的故意欺负。  
      这种呜呜声在房间里持续了快有十来分钟，才消失了开去。而那个恶魔警官还是在那里躺着不能翻转身。  
      『好像还有一个没擦掉。』那个名为Sebastian的男人，忽闪着他被憋出的泪水打湿的睫毛。  
      『没想到你那么弱，只留下一个也不能自己解开啊。』少年的金色眸子盯视着对方那敞开的衬衫衣襟中，一排无法忽视的血红色咒印。  
      『额……』果然是故意的，是故意的吧。Sebastian凭空生出一种被小孩子耍了的感觉。而那孩子用沾湿了唾液的指尖擦拭着他胸口那些已经干掉的血咒时，露出的那种毛骨悚然的笑容，更是让恶魔也感觉到了寒冷。  
      错觉，这是错觉，这只是一个10岁小孩子的恶作剧。Sebastian在脑中不断地叨念着。

 

         『这就是你当时没有和我签订契约的失败之处，不然你就可以命令我了。』只有十岁的“大魔王”预备役，在终于在尴尬中从横躺着起身，努力请求他不要盯着他瞧，以便这位落魄警官安心穿好衣服拉好裤子的哀求声中，开始教育这位真正的恶魔。  
      『我想你误会了。那只是“交易”。恶魔通常会利用人类的“祈求”来换取他们需要的东西，比如服从或者性命之类的。不过我对这个不感兴趣。』躲到墙角去整理仪容的Sebastian，满脸通红的辩解。  
      『那和恶魔的契约又是什么？不是吃掉灵魂吗？』Ruben越发地想要了解答案，一种直觉告诉他，这就是他想要获得的东西。  
      『灵魂又不是面包。契约是恶魔用来增加同伴的，你不需要了解这个。』Sebastian不知道这个孩子到底在想些什么，但他希望这个孩子尽可能地少接触那些黑暗的东西，无论是负面的真相，还是恶魔之流。  
      『也就是说与恶魔签订契约就可以把人类变为新的恶魔？』少年的眼睛里明显地散发出兴奋的光芒，『那也许你应该考虑一下选择和我签约。因为你太笨了，带着我你才不会吃亏。』  
      『嘿！说大人笨可不好。』Sebastian皱了皱眉头，不知道那种无端的恐惧感是因为这个孩子期待成为恶魔的想法，还是因为这个孩子本身。  
      『你是来回访的，然后喝了我父母给你的加了“药”的茶才被抓的吧？面对一对有“前科”的夫妇，你独自一个人来，还毫无警惕地吃了他们给你的东西，还不是笨吗？』Ruben的话一针见血，直戳真相，Sebastian无论是作为一个警察，还是一个恶魔，都很笨，太相信别人的善意。  
      『算了。我知道你现在是不会答应的。』Ruben老气横秋地耸了耸肩，『不过我现在还是太弱了也不适合。等我足够强的时候，我还会再来找你，希望你到时候会作出“正确”的“有利于”你自己的选择。』

      当少年牵着他的手，带他逃出宅邸的时候，当少年眨着大眼问他，如果自己被再囚禁，他会不会同样地来带他走的时候，Sebastian已然忘记了前面发生的那些细节。  
      他忽视了那些危险的信号，那些显示着这个孩子未来将成为怎样一个人，又会给他带来一些怎样的经历的信号。  
      他忘记了。一个坏心眼的孩子，将来不是会变成一个罪犯，就是会变成一个混蛋，或者是一个混蛋的犯罪者。比如为了研究可以随意杀人的Ruvik，比如为了自己的喜好利用警官的Ruvik，又或者比如拿自己的性命威胁Sebastian的Ruvik。  
      所以在他们之后为数不多的2次再见面之间的日子里，Sebastian对于Ruvik，或者正确地说来是Ruben Victoriano的印象，始终停留在一个人小鬼大的孩子的层面上。  
      尤其是再没多久之后当他再见到这个孩子时，这个原本就处于畸形的成长环境的少年又在人为的火灾中，失去了唯一关心他的姐姐，而他年仅十岁的身体上已经遍布了火焰给他留下的可怕疤痕的时候，同情和保护欲变成了Sebastian固定的感情。大约对于一个活了千百年来的人来说，看着这个孩子跌跌撞撞地慢慢长大，哪怕是到了与自己的外貌相仿的年纪，他也会觉得对方没有怎么变过。  
所以当Sebastian一次次听说Ruvik卷入了教会和政客同流合污的阴暗研究，一次次听说他把那些死囚和重度精神障碍的患者作为实验品折磨的的时候，还企图说服这“孩子”走回正道上。  
      但Ruvik的一句话，让Sebastian哑口无声。『科学研究总是伴随着很多的牺牲才会获得成果，你觉得那些杀了人的囚犯和精神病人比较可怜，还是那些什么都没干的小狗比较无辜？』他微笑着回答的同时，他的眼睛中也显露出一种疯狂的坚定，『如果你认为我错了，那么你杀了我就好。对你来说这很容易，不是吗？』  
      然而，事实上是，不要说这个“走错了路”的人是Ruvik，哪怕是一个其他的陌生人，要让Sebastian下定决心杀死他也谈何容易。  
      『那些人在利用你。』Sebastian在电话里的声音急促而焦虑，『等他们获得了他们想要的，他们就会转头来伤害你。』Sebastian太明白了，那些无耻的家伙的行动模式。  
      『我知道。不过我也有我的目的。』经过岁月的积累，幼稚的嗓音早已变得低沉浑厚，但属于Ruvik的那种自信却永远不会改变。  
      Sebastian沉默了。之后，早就离开了这个城市的他重新回来，他希望能够尽早调查出这个“研究”背后的阴谋，然后破解它，让一切都能够回归“原位”。但他何尝知道，这个研究最初就源于Ruvik的想法。  
      死后的世界是怎样的？地狱和天堂又是否存在？无论是害怕死亡的人，还是虔诚的宗教信徒都渴望着答案。而对于Ruvik来说，获得这个问题的答案，窥探这个异世界，就是接近他想要得到的人的最好方法。他知道Marcelo医生、教会以及这个项目的投资上层都在利用他，但他们不知道，他也同时在利用他们，不仅仅是在完成研究上。Ruvik痛恨这些家伙，仇富的杀死了他可怜的姐姐的走狗，在背后偷窃着他研究成果的医生，以为自己是神总是妄图掌握别人思想的神父，还有有钱有势就拿别人当作狗的官员。他的研究就是想要开启地狱的大门，然后“审判”他们。  
      一个热衷于“复仇”的“恶魔”，听起来很不错，和他想要得到的那个人非常的相配。


	6. Chapter 6

        实验体一个个消耗掉了，而实验的成功却一直停留在转瞬即逝的阶段。那些人的精神不够强大，意志不够坚定，当他们被连接到“那个世界”后，他们很快就崩溃了，被融入那个世界然后腐朽，失去了灵魂的身体也很快就没有了生命的迹象。  
       反复的失败让投资者和教会焦躁起来，他们把目光投在了Ruvik的身上，这个一直执着于研究的人，这个能够将科学与“宗教仪式”中真正有用的部分完好地结合起来，将精神世界的大门显现在人们眼前的家伙，也许才是最好的实验材料。获得最好的实验体、扫除知道太多的知情人、抢夺实验成果以为自己所用，这三个目的要能够同时达到，那就是想办法杀死Ruvik，然后获取他的脑子放入连接机器的中心。  
       计划在悄然地进行着，而Ruvik也是。

         当Sebastian接到Ruvik的电话，在27年之后重新来到Victoriano宅邸之时，以为会听到对方忏悔或者诉苦，哪怕是调侃的他，迎来的却是Ruvik的一句“死亡”告知。  
      『他们来杀我了。就在楼上。』地下密室里，Ruvik喝着茶，优雅地说出这样的句子，就好像只是说了“门外有人来送信”一样的轻松。  
      『那你还不报警？』Sebastian猛地跳起来，却被Ruvik按回了座位去。  
      原本在过去曾被抓住捆绑着的屋子里喝茶，就让Sebastian有一种说不上来的不舒服，现在这情况更是让他浑身都炸了毛。  
      『警局的上层也有他们的人，这没有用。』Ruvik微笑着摇了摇头，仿佛这危险与他毫无关系，『而且我也准备好了。』  
      『准备好干掉他们了？』Sebastian惊慌失措，他不希望Ruvik被杀，但也不希望他杀人。  
      『准备好去死了。』脸上遍布伤痕的男人轻易地就说出放弃自己的话。  
      『不。听我说，现在逃的话，一定还来得及的。我想办法引开他们，然后你赶快……』紧张的情绪让Sebastian的心脏跳得飞快，但一种异样的无力感却还是莫名地逐渐开始笼罩他的全身。  
      『没错，Sebby你要是想救我的话，你就能救我的。』已经长到将近一米八的男人，伸手拦住了从椅子上慢慢下滑的Sebastian的腰，将有点摇晃的他扶到了屋子另一侧的床上。『只要你同意和我契约的话，就算是被杀，我也不会真的死。』  
      『不，一定还有别的方法的。』现在的Sebastian，脑子里只有一片空白。  
      『你果然还是不愿意吗。』Ruvik的脸上，流露出与姐姐死去那天同样的悲伤和绝望，『即便如此，我也不会让你去当诱饵，让他们抓住你折磨你的。哪怕我会死，会彻底地消失。』  
      不知道是Ruvik的话，还是Ruvik用写满咒印的布条把他的手捆绑在床栏上，哪个更让Sebastian惊恐。但他却无力反抗，因为就在之前他喝下的茶水里，对方同样地给他加入了“药物”。  
      『瞧你这么笨，会反复中同样的招数，我怎么能让你涉险呢。』Ruvik抚摸着他一心想要得到的人的脸颊，呢喃着。『哪怕你舍得看我去死也不愿意让我成为你的同伴，我也不舍得看你受伤。』  
      『不……我不是……』Sebastian感觉自己的血液就要冻结了。  
      『嘘……』男人将手指按上被困住的恶魔的嘴唇，『没关系的，怎样我都可以接受。现在我要去面对这一切了，再见了。』  
      『别，别。我愿意，我会和你契约的，不要放弃自己。』Sebastian紧抓住对方的衣袖，生怕一瞬间的功夫他就会从自己的眼前消失。他能接受一个熟人在眼前慢慢变老然后死去，但却不能接受这样的终结方式，绝对不能。  
      『我爱你Sebby。』Ruvik不容质疑地说。然后他低下头去，吻上了他的恶魔的唇。血液通过两人咬破的舌尖混缠到一起，然后分别被两人咽进体内。  
      『让我和你结下永久的契约，Sebastian。』  
      『和我结下永久的契约，Ruvik。』  
      无形的强大的契约书在简单的一句誓言间便形成。  
      『现在赶快解开我，我们快跑吧。』Sebastian还在担忧着楼上随时可能冲进来的那群杀手。  
      『不，我说过我必须要去面对这个。我有我要做好的事，而且这也能让他们消停一阵。』无论是十岁，还是三十七岁，Ruvik一直是那么固执，决定下的事谁都不能改变。  
      『别担心，他们不会那么快就来，他们还在找我放文件的保险柜。』哪怕成为了恶魔，但肉体的死亡依然是一件痛苦得无法想象的事，但Ruvik却认为比起他要通过这个得到的东西，这种痛苦根本不值得一提。『在我离开这个世界，在地狱中慢慢恢复元气，等待回来的机会之前，我还想要得到一样对我来说无比重要的东西。』  
      Ruvik金色的眼睛望向Sebastian，似乎在恳求他。  
      『只要我能帮到你的，什么都可以。』Sebastian说，他不知道怎样才能阻止Ruvik的找死行为，也许完全不可能阻止，但他希望至少为他做些什么，来减少他即将面对的无尽痛苦。  
      『我想要得到你，现在。』Ruvik再次吻了上来。与前一次温和的契约之吻不同，这一次的吻热烈而包涵着情欲。  
      像28年前在这张同样的床上一般，长大了的Ruvik再一次抚遍了Sebastian的全身，只是28年前他抹去了别人在他希望得到的人身上留下的印迹，而28年后他亲自在终于属于他了的人身上，印下他的痕迹。  
      双手被限制了行动的Sebastian，衣衫不整地躺在那里，承受着这个刚成为同伴的男人在他全身挑起的欢愉。他紧握着拳头，不是因为疼痛，而是因为体内被侵入所带来的无法自控的快意。  
      Ruvik就这样没有携带任何阻隔地进入了他，用自己的腰胯将他的大腿极限地打开，然后猛烈地推挤着他的胯后，把他重重地撞向床垫，让他陷进去，让他因为被击中敏感点而放开呻吟，让他因为自己的占有而比28年前更加疯狂地扭动着，显出勾人的样子。  
      『现在我没有太多的时间来好好地爱你，不然恐怕会让你一整天都离不开枕头。』Ruvik在爱人的耳边低笑着，话语中却又带着一丝的遗憾，『不过我会努力尽快让那些驱虫消失，把你拉回来我身边。然后会让你体会到比今天多十倍的疯狂，让你欲罢不能，让你因为快乐而哭泣。』  
      他亲吻了一下Sebastian通红的耳廓，把自己的标记注入他的体内，然后略带不甘地退了出来，整理好自己的衣服。  
      『当布条被浸湿，咒文就会融化，然后你就可以离开这里了。』Ruvik把捆绑着Sebastian双手的布条末端浸入水瓶中，好给他离开，给那些家伙杀死他后不发现Sebastian地离开留下时间。  
      『你是我的。』密室门口，Ruvik留下最后的话，宣示着他对这个笨到可爱恶魔的所有权。


	7. Chapter 7

      想要死，却又害怕死。  
      这就是Leslie Withers，一个没有任何勇气的胆小鬼，连他自己都无限地唾弃着自己。  
      自从小时候在壁橱里看着父母亲死去，Leslie就把自己关在了自己的世界中，拒绝别人的一切交流。他害怕别人伤害他，非常害怕。不单单是因为他目睹了亲人的死亡和恶徒的暴行，还因为他从那天起就变得能够听到别人的心声。  
      邻居们害怕恶徒会再次来杀死作为目击者的Leslie而连累到自己，他们不断地在内心中反复着“要是这小子在别处赶紧死了就好了，不要拖累我们啊”；而那些嘴上说着“别怕，你尽管可以说出杀人犯的长相，我们会保护证人”的警察们，心里却只是希望赶紧随便找个可疑的家伙抓起来好结案邀功，有的甚至打起了拿他当诱饵的主意。  
      唯独只有那个人，内心中的谎言全部是为了别人。  
      但Leslie还是害怕了。当他看见那个人内心中最黑暗的记忆，他那对被砍断的翅膀掉落在地面上，而他的背后裂开的皮肉中是鲜血淋漓的断骨，当他发现他是一个堕落的恶魔的时候。  
      Leslie选择了逃避，逃避恐惧、逃避信任，逃避关心他的人，甚至逃避他自己的存在。他活到了25岁，但其中的十多年只是具行尸走肉。  
      他在精神病医院中蜷缩着，明知道他们这些病人就是圈养的小白鼠，随时会被拉去挖出脑子做实验，却甘愿在那恐惧中颤抖，等待着什么时候就轮到自己，而不是逃出去把真相说出来。  
      也许他的确正如那位姓氏是Castellanos的恶魔警官所说的，“放弃了自己”。他就是在等死，等待有什么人来杀了他，但他同时又害怕死亡过程的痛苦，就像是他害怕活下去所需要面对的痛苦一样。他渴望解脱。  
      所以，当他在手术台上昏昏欲睡时，他见到了对着他说“来做个交易吧”的Ruvik。  
      『你可以实现你的愿望，得到毫无痛苦的死亡，终结你毫无意义的余生，条件是你的肉体将会作为我的外衣。我会取代你在现实中存在下去。』浑身伤痕的恶魔对他伸出手。  
      Leslie早就看出了恶魔的想法，那个窥视着期待着逃离地狱，然后把Sebastian Castellanos掌握在手的执念。他甚至开始后悔，如果当初他没有选择推开Castellanos警官的关心，选择鼓起勇气尝试着指出犯人的话，也许就不会走到现在这幅衰落的地步了。  
      然而即便是后悔，他依然没有勇气去面对过去的错误，选择重新开始，而是对那个用“死亡”的安宁来诱惑他的地狱主人点了头。  
真正的Leslie不不知道自己是怎样死去的，他也不想要知道。他已经受够了自己，甘于在无梦的睡眠中永远地消失。  
      在无意中杀死他的恶魔为他流下眼泪的时候，Leslie没有升入天堂，也没有留于地狱，他的灵魂只是沉入混沌之中，等待他有朝一日有勇气冲破自己的束缚才能转生。也许那会需要很长的时间，但也许不会，无论是生、死还是继续逃避那都是只属于他的选择。

      Ruvik没那么好心，他的目的是得到他想要的，按他的计划走出每一步，他才不会管那个精神永远只有8岁的小屁孩，是不是感觉被骗了，即使如愿死了也逃不出那个不能前进的怪圈。  
      当他获得了这个25岁的肉身之后，第一件事就是伪装成这个懦弱的家伙去见一见那个人，哪怕他已经失落地发现，那人竟然在这不到十年的时间里彻底忘记了他，或者他连自己都几乎忘记了。  
      除了愤怒，还有的就是震惊。有谁能蠢到为了安慰别人，而将别人的痛苦记忆分担给自己，然后导致了自己的不幸与别人的不幸共鸣，最后彻底地掩盖了一切其他的记忆。自己快乐的记忆消失了，留下的是虚伪的原本属于别人的平凡生活的空壳，还有双倍的悲愤。  
      如果说，这个世界上有Ruvik也无能为力的事情，那大概就是重新唤起Sebastian真正的记忆，因为现在的作为一个普通人的Sebastian Castellanos与他之间毫无瓜葛。无论是与他分享痛苦，还是站在他身边为他分担职责，又或者只是站在一边和他聊上一句，看上一眼，现在这个位置上的是另一个人，而现在的Sebastian的记忆中也只有这个人。  
      要把Sebastian夺回来，就必须要得到这个人的协助。但Ruvik能够看透这个人的想法，知道他想要的东西，知道作为交易的对方最渴望的条件，能够诱惑他点头同意的最有力的条件，那就是原本应该属于Ruvik的Sebastian。  
      Ruvik恼怒于，想要让那个名叫Joseph的家伙唤醒Sebastian，从他那作为普通人平凡生活的梦境中醒来，就必须承认Joseph今后在Sebastian身边的位置。这是Ruvik最不愿意的，但这也是他最不得已的。  
      是彻底失去Sebastian，还是看着别人来分享他。  
      选择后者的话，那么至少Ruvik还能保有属于他的一半。  
      那就这样吧。他咬了咬牙。  
      『我会慢慢地把我的Sebastian的注意力夺从你那儿回来的。』  
      Ruvik从灯塔平台的高处消失，然后出现在带着眼镜的警官背后。  
      『我知道你是谁，我知道你的想法，你所渴求的，你所期冀的。我会帮助你，你会得到你想要的，而同样的，你也要协助我，获得我所计划好的未来。』

 

          Kidman被派入小组的时候，Sebastian Castellanos也刚从别的组转来同Oda搭档没多久。  
      虽然警局里的每一个人都知道Castellanos是个热心的好人，但在她看来，这个经验老道的警官却脑子有点儿毛病，而大家没有让他去找心理医生谈谈，反而却是顺着他的话头说，好像那完全不值得当回事似的。其中最护着他，替他说话的人就是Oda了。  
      Kidman不明白，一个才搭档了一年的男人，Oda又有多少了解他。什么“他也有着相似的悲伤过去，所以你就不要再提起了”，用这类说辞来堵住Kidman想要直接戳穿Sebastian的记忆有问题的提问。Oda到底有没有考虑过，先是记忆错乱，然后就会精神错乱，这样的搭档按理来说不应该马上停职治疗吗？  
      而且哪怕是自己也有相同的经历，把别人的人生经历当作自己的，这样的症状也不应该是轻描淡写地不去提它，而是应该马上去精神病医院才对。一个随时都可能发疯的搭档难道不可怕吗？每次看到Castellanos说起那些疯言疯语时，Kidman都非常害怕，生怕他会突然把她当作什么憎恨的人攻击。  
      所以Kidman完全不能理解，对于这个把Oda的丧女失妻的惨痛经历当作是自己的记忆的Castellanos，Oda那种无法动摇的信任到底是源自于哪里？是因为在他潦倒酗酒的时候，Castellanos天天跑去盯着他劝吗？所以Castellanos他发神经了，Oda你也要作为报答对他不离不弃？  
      Kidman不知道，她当然不会知道的。当Sebastian为Joseph分担痛苦的时候，Joseph在微弱的精神反馈中看到了Sebastian的过去和他那种撕心裂肺的伤痛和自责，以及为了替他分担而再一次撕裂自己伤口的样子。那时候的Joseph就下定决心要跟随他了，哪怕替他稍微承担一点点的重担也好，就算是无法安慰到他，哪怕是能够多陪伴他一会儿让他不再孤独也好。  
      然后，对于Sebastian的这种同情和关切，在两人每日的接触中快速地发酵，变成另一种Joseph无法说出口的强烈感情。在他们第一次见面的时候，Joseph绝对没有遇见到会变成这样，他的人生在到达低谷后给了他一个他不能伸手的新渴望，比过去任何时候更强烈的爱意。  
      其他队友曾经劝解过Joseph，人活着就要适时地放手，让失去的痛苦慢慢过去，然后寻找新的幸福。也有人说，一旦爱上了就要努力争取，要珍惜那些在眼前的机遇，不要等到失去了再惋惜不已。  
      但Joseph还是犹豫了，不仅仅因为他在失去妻子和孩子之后又很快重新爱上了别人的自责感作祟，也不仅仅是因为他这次深爱的是一个教律和世俗所无法容忍的同性，而是那个人他是一个恶魔。  
      选择与恶魔结合，就意味着他将放弃所有的光明，面前的唯有堕入地狱的路，而且这会直到永远。而且，同时的，这会打破这个值得同情的恶魔那成为“平凡的人类”生活下去的美梦，再一次让他体会到绝望和罪恶缠身的痛苦。  
      明明不是Sebastian的错，明明他没有做错任何事，但他曾经所爱的人却因为他被残忍地杀死了，而那些杀人犯们还打着“正义”的旗号，高喊着“被杀死的人他们的受害全是因为你的错，因为他们接近了你这个恶魔”。  
      在看到那记忆的一瞬间，Joseph彻底地理解了他们第一次见面，在他女儿死亡的火灾现场之外，那个疯狂追着一个在那附近出没的，鬼鬼祟祟的极端宗教主义家伙不放的Sebastian的心情。


	8. Chapter 8

      那已经是好几年前的事了。那时候，Joseph与Sebastian虽然在同一个警局工作，却不是一个部门，他们彼此谁也不认识谁，即使是可能偶尔在大门口擦身而过，他们也没有看向对方一眼。  
      Joseph Oda一直遵循着祖父的教诲，过着普通的人生，成为一个并不出众，也不卑微的平凡人，考入警校，当上警探，爱上同队的女警，生下可爱的女儿，朝朝暮暮地努力工作，赡养家人。直到发生了那件把Joseph人生彻底打乱的火灾。  
      当家中着火的消息传来，Joseph飞奔到达时，还顾不上赶上疾驰而去的急救车，却不得不去阻止一个想疯了一样揪住一个粗俗路人不放的中年男人。Joseph觉得自己恨不得给这个在这当口闹事的家伙一拳，却在下一刻发现这个自称是警察的男人有着明锐的观察能力。  
      但Sebastian没有带证件，而且他为了阻止他抓着的那个家伙逃跑揍了他，造成了当时场面一度更加地混乱。所以Joseph把Sebastian与那个手上带着重度烧伤，没有接受医护人员的检查，反而鬼鬼祟祟地躲起来的家伙一同带回了警局。至于后来，由于女儿的死讯传来导致的悲伤，Joseph把他们交给了其他人，与妻子一起离开了。  
      当他结束了女儿的葬礼，从临时休假中回来后，那两人早就已经从拘留所释放。他只是听说，那位闹事儿的Sebastian  Castellanos的确是本地的刑警，他抓住的家伙虽然的确可疑，但除了他受的烧伤，没有证据证明他与Oda宅邸的火灾有关，他们无法以纵火的罪名逮捕他，而Castellanos因为这件事受到了处分，正停职检讨中。  
      Joseph当然也怀疑过那个人，但是消防中队纵火调查部门出具的案件结论是，保姆对厨房设施的使用不当导致大火。所以即便是心头积压着疑惑，Joseph也不得不接受这个结局。  
      可他的妻子却并非同样能够轻易接受它。她开始拼命地寻找她认为的“幕后真相”，狂热到一度Joseph也与其他警员一样以为她悲伤过度而有些精神失常，然后她便不再同Joseph说什么相关想法了，只是自己一个人默默地去调查，甚至整夜地呆在那个烧毁的房子里独自思索着。  
      这让Joseph感到越发的崩溃，他失去了女儿，然后妻子的执着可能会让他失去已经遭受创伤的家庭。但他说服不了她，只能逃避，只能用酒精来麻痹自己，好在空荡的家中也不会感到空虚和绝望。  
      起初，一些队友也会来劝解他，后来连同他自己的朋友、搭档都放弃了他。哪怕是他妻子留下了奇怪的信以后失踪，他们也只是轻拍着醉酒的他的肩膀，简单地告诉他“少喝一点”。  
      Joseph以为他的人生大约就是这样了，失落、毫无意义，充满的只有无法证实的疑问，不会被解开的真相，以及黑暗的阴谋世界。然而现实向他再一次挥去一掌。  
      『你不应该这样。』这个只见过一面，未曾留下深刻印象的男人第二次出现在Joseph的面前，夺走了他手里的啤酒瓶。

 

       也许是Joseph喝得太多了，又或许是这个叫做Sebastian的男人那份真诚有着独特的魅力。晕晕乎乎的Joseph开始对他倾诉所有内心的痛苦，他失去妻女的悲痛、仇恨却无处发泄的愤怒，还有对于妻子留下的信件内容的各种猜测。  
      把那些沉积长久的情感都诉说出来，这让Joseph感觉好些。而听到对方对他的坦白，更让他有了一种并非孤独的被安抚感。两个曾经痛失爱人和亲人的男人就这样认识、熟悉，相互陪伴和支撑。  
      但Joseph那时候依旧是抱着妻子只是因为偏执而出走的想法，他以为她会回来，以为她写给他的“诀别信”只是她的胡思乱想而以。所以Joseph能够接受的，最多就是他所曾想象过无数次的，他的妻子精神错乱而被送进医院了却余生。  
      所以当他看到那具无名尸的腐烂残肢时，他彻底地瘫倒了。虽然大家都说还不能证实这就是他的妻子，但Joseph知道那就是，他知道。原来他的妻子所说的那些都是真实的，那些躲在阴暗处，甚至藏身于警局和政府高层的家伙的罪行都是真实的，他们策划了那些无法最终的杀人案和失踪案，还有他女儿和妻子的死亡。可他面对这些却束手无策，他没有方向去调查，也没有办法替自己的妻女复仇，只能装聋作哑，就像一个死人一样毫无作用，活着没有任何价值。  
      Joseph真的完全崩溃了，他在一次喝醉后企图自杀。  
      他告诉想要阻止他的Sebastian，只有死去才能减轻他的痛苦。

      那一天，其实自己也有些醉意的Sebastian把Joseph扛回了自己家，告诉了他自己的秘密。『我可以替你分担那一些，只要你相信我。活着绝对比死去要好得多，你会好起来的，相信我。』那个声称自己是恶魔的Sebastian对他这么说。  
      既然已经彻底放弃，那么就算是被恶魔欺骗那也无所谓了。Joseph点了头，向那个温柔的恶魔屈服了，又或者其实是被那个恶魔的温柔所引诱，所俘获。  
      然而，在他在看见Sebastian过去的记忆之前，Joseph还是未曾预料到这个男人到底有多么温柔和愿意牺牲。如果说Joseph的伤痛令人绝望的话，那么Sebastian为了替分担而再次经历与过去相似的绝望就是可以瞬间将人的精神彻底撕碎的黑暗。  
      两人额头相抵之时，Joseph破碎的心灵被一种暖意所安抚，而那种无法掌握的无力和悲哀逐渐淡去，他感觉自己沉浸在阳光下的海水中，虚无但温暖。但当他偶尔的回头一瞥，却看见了背后海底中的属于Sebastian的“无法消失的痛”。  
      新婚的妻子Myra，那个曾经与Sebastian一起工作过的女警，那个在婚礼上幸福地笑着的女人，转眼就在数日间变成了报纸上寻找的失踪人口，然后又变成了腐烂在森林土坑里的尸首。而他们一起收养的那个可爱女孩，也很快成为了毁塌小屋中的一块焦炭。  
      那个犯人被抓获的时候，疯狂地叫嚣着，『你这个伪装的恶魔，别以为别人不知道，那两个魔女是接受了天意的惩罚，你把她们带来污染我们的镇子，想要将罪恶、疾病和死亡降临在我们头上，现在我们就先铲除你们，你这个恶魔，和你的走狗一样下地狱去吧！』  
      Sebastian虽然是恶魔，可他像一般人一样平凡地生活，没有伤害过任何人，而他的妻子和女儿更是完全无辜受难。真正带来罪恶和死亡的是那些极端者，那些怂恿教徒的神父、那些跳动群众的官僚还有那些不安于现状却又不想自己努力的暴民们。  
      眼泪从Sebastian的眼眶中滑落，他只是想要融入这个世界，想要得到平凡的幸福，但他却害了他最爱的人们。  
      『是我的错，是因为我她们才会遭遇暴徒，是我杀死了她们。』Sebastian跪倒在Myra和Lili的墓碑前，自责着根本不是他的错的罪。  
      但这还不是结局，这个悲剧最终以暴起的镇民们杀死了所有替Sebastian和他的妻女说话的人，以及警局中Sebastian的队友、上司、所有想要公正地抓捕杀人凶手的人作为导火索，以抓狂的Sebastian将整个镇子拖入地狱之中作为收场。而看那些人的服饰，这绝望的剧目很可能发生在将近百年之前。

      在相通的精神世界中，Joseph感受到了Sebastian不停祈祷着的心情，他渴望平凡的人生，他渴望陪伴，却又不想连累任何人的矛盾。  
      也许是他们的经历实在相似，也许是Sebastian在承受了Joseph记忆中的伤痛之后开始逃避现实，又可能是这位恶魔下意识地希望成为凡人而模糊了自己的记忆。Sebastian把遥远过去的事当作了不久之前，把Joseph曾经给他看过的那些信件，当成了Myra写给自己的，把Joseph人生中的噩梦当成了他自己。  
      Joseph不知道导致这情况的原因究竟是哪个，或者是皆而有之，可他能够理解他，体谅他的这种“选择”。  
      当原本就不胜酒力的Sebastian，在混乱的记忆中喝下一整瓶酒，又絮絮叨叨了很久之后，精疲力竭地沉沉睡去。而调转位置，守在他身边的Joseph，看着他那全然放松的睡颜，和略带泪水的眼角，感觉自己已经在不知不觉中被这位恶魔，准确的说，是被Sebastian Castellanos这个热心、可爱又善良的人所俘获。他就像被魔咒迷了心窍一样，看着他出神一整夜，甚至悄悄地吻上他的唇，为他唇瓣上的温暖和柔软而流连。  
      Joseph知道自己已经走上了一条万劫不复的路，他开始渴望陪伴着眼前这个人；渴望取代他心中最重要的位置，抚平他的伤痕；渴望与这个一起获得幸福的未来，哪怕只有作为人类那短短几十年生命。但他不能。  
      无论是在Sebastian因为记忆混乱而极度悲痛的时候，顺着他捏造的虚假过去，明明才认识还没有一个月，明明只是合作了一星期，却扮作已经陪伴他近十年的好拍档乘虚而入；还是美其名曰“点醒朋友”而告诉他真相，再次撕裂他原本就血肉模糊的伤口，逼他逃离人群躲藏起来，只剩下知道他真实身份的自己可以倾诉，这些都太过卑鄙。  
      所以Joseph只能什么也不说，默默地就这样守着。做好一个普通人的普通朋友，没有太多的交集，也不会太过的疏远

 

      他以为他能够做到的，能够一直坚持下去的。  
      但他还是错了。  
      在堕入了噩梦之中后，当现实的世界观被噩梦的异常景色完全崩溃之后。他还是一步步被另一个可怕的、深藏心机的恶魔所诱导，变得越发的自私和无耻。为了得到心里的那个人，甚至可以冒着伤害他的心的风险，去用“真相”撕开他记忆的“伤口”，好让自己能够挤进他的心里，签下永久的“契约”，在漫长的未来中获得站在他身边的位置。  
      这真的是对Sebastian的爱吗？还是只是自己无法抑制的占有欲而已？Joseph不断地挣扎着，陷入堕落和自责中循环往复。  
      直到Sebastian给予他火热的回应，它斩断了Joseph的犹豫。让他放开手，向深渊坠去。  
      我爱你，你爱我着吧？那就请接受我。我愿意为你堕落，成为与你一样的被宗教、世俗，甚至整个世界和时间所抛弃的人，到处流浪、躲藏，无论多么辛苦都没有问题。我们还有彼此可以依靠。在愤怒的时候可以相互劝慰，不要作出冲动的事；在悲伤的时候可以相互抚慰，不会再被绝望所笼罩；在高兴的时候更可以相互分享，不因为一些不能对别人说的秘密而只能孤独地笑着。  
      Joseph将他心爱的恶魔拥入怀中，呢喃着暗示的话语。他希望他会慢慢地想起来，慢慢地接受，让错乱的一切逐步地归位，以他给予他的爱能够及时愈合Sebastian的伤口的速度。  
      同时的，Joseph也慢慢地接受着被“罪”和“血”逐渐染黑的自己。因为他决心守护Sebastian，哪怕是可能要杀死一些没什么巨大罪恶的人，一些被教义教唆而执迷不悟的人，好在他们伤害到Sebastian之前阻止他们；毁掉那个接受祖父教诲后克制、敬守一切礼教法则的自己，毁掉那个在阳光下生存、平稳地度过一生的未来。  
      为爱而疯狂，可以不顾一切，可能这才是Joseph Oda的本性。

 

      Sebastian已经隐约地感觉到了，他的那些“噩梦”并非是单纯的脑海中的虚构画面，而是他在另一个世界中所经历的现实。不，应该说他所有的梦都是真实的，无论是四百年前的尸首成山的村庄，还是一百年前血流遍地的小镇，又或者是他在镜子中看到的那个自己。  
      他第一件回忆起来的事，就是为了阻止Kidman的谩骂和攻击，而向她挥起斧子的Joseph的样子。这是Sebastian最不愿意看到的。他希望Joseph的未来是在幸福的人生中慢慢老去，而不是瞳色泛着红光地杀向别人。  
      但已经来不及了，他因为依赖Joseph的陪伴而将他拖入了地狱，再也不可能重新变回一个普通的人类。Joseph将面对的是别人永远的谩骂，教徒不会停歇的追杀，承受污名和重担，全因为Sebastian一时的贪念。  
      『不，不应该是这样的。』Sebastian独自在破碎教堂顶层半塌陷的楼板上，蜷缩起来带着泣音反复地嘀咕。他发现，当自己犹如Joseph所说的，站在悬崖边上，禁不住向下跳的心情，最终一跃而下，等掉落时才发现自己还扯了别人一起。  
      眼泪滴落，打在楼下的天使像的左侧脸颊上，溶化的表层涂料变成了塑像上的血泪。  
      然后，瞥见这一幕的Sebastian想起了第二件事，就是Ruvik曾经给他画的肖像。  
      『Sebby，你认真的样子挺好看的。』十岁的孩子，浑身包扎着纱布，在病床上，在他写满各种生物笔记的本子上用铅笔涂抹着，用稚嫩的绘画笔触留下他眼中Sebastian的样子，最后还特意地给他加上了翅膀。  
      当Sebastian再次来到现实中已空无一人的Victoriano庄园时，他又看见了那本Ruvik一直珍藏的速写本，充斥着对于脏器和神经通路的速记和细描的纸页之中，唯二毫无关联的，一张是十岁Ruvik笔下的Sebastian，歪歪扭扭就像是长着鸡翅的长毛汤勺，而第二张也是那本子中的最后一页，则是成年的Ruvik用精细的线条所勾勒出的Sebastian，他还特意用金绿色的颜料着重描绘了Sebastian那双坚定却充满哀伤的眼睛。  
      『我会到你的世界，找到你。』在画的底侧Ruvik写着这样的话。  
      又一滴眼泪落下，雕像的右侧脸上也划过了血泪。

      『契约可不是一厢情愿就能形成的。如果反悔了与你相互的承诺，只想着契约带来的永生的好处，却又不想接受它带来的地狱的话，那只能说是自作自受。你何必去管他，无用的狗一脚踹开就好了。』随着卷起的风，Ruvik出现在面前。他强行抓住Sebastian的下颌，让他看向自己，却又温和地替他拭去一侧的眼痕。  
      Joseph出现在背后，环上Sebastian的腰，把他扯回来。『Sebby，醒一醒，你等的尸检报告书刚才送过来了。』他只是在耳边轻轻地从精神世界将Sebastian唤醒。虽然他很想冲着那个煽风点火的混蛋说，『只想着自己的人，怎么会懂为人着想的人的心情？』但还是忍住了，他不想在Sebastian面前争吵，因为结局无论如何都会伤了他的心。  
      Joseph知道Sebastian为什么会自责难过，他也知道全凭他的一席“是我自己愿意接受这样的结果”的解释，还是不能很快地解开Sebastian的心结。所以他决定要用行动去安慰他，告诉他，自己即使面对地狱也是幸福的，因为拥有了彼此。  
      Joseph虽然暗暗地因为Ruvik的出现、他的行为、他想要占着Sebastian的种种阴险手段而讨厌他，但他不会去企图割裂Ruvik在Sebastian世界中的存在，那是Sebastian记忆的一部分，就像是他妻女的惨剧和他曾经杀死那些村人一样，想要让他强行忘记只会撕裂他的伤口。只有让他慢慢接受它们，无论是好的，还是坏的记忆，就像普通的人类一样，用时间和新的美好的记忆来治愈伤痕。  
      然而，Joseph不知道，在这个已经被Ruvik作了改变的精神世界中，作为真正主人的Sebastian能够看见所有的“真实”。即使他闭口不谈，Sebastian也能通过一种“见影”的方式听到他的心声、他的思维。  
      这就是Ruvik安抚人的方法，也是他独特的表达关心的方式。

      天亮了，加了一夜班的Sebastian倒在办公室边上休息室的沙发上，头枕着也靠在沙发背上睡着了的Joseph的腿上，进入了梦境。  
      他睁开眼，看见的是他当初进入这个奇怪空间没多久便到达的古老小镇。他意识到，这与他真实记忆中，他与Myra和Lili曾经生活过的镇子一模一样，连那些变成了活尸的人的脸，依稀也能辨认出过去镇民的模样来。  
      这是他的记忆，也是他对那些他所仇恨的灵魂的束缚，他把他们关入了这个地狱，已经正值百年。  
      而现在，他终于可以面对这一切了，让自己从恨意中解放，让悲痛淡去，也让这些受罚百年的灵魂重新自由。  
      古老的小镇，它的建筑、街道、一草一木，连同那些镇民们，在Sebastian的眼前化作白色的沙，在风中一点点消散。而Sebastian能够感觉到，Ruvik和Joseph正站在他的身后，与他一起看着这个场面。  
      当所有的“过往”被抹去后，变为虚无的空地上，很快地，新的景色重建了起来，从幻影到半透明像是模型一般的城市，最后化为可以触摸到的“真实”。  
      这一次，展现在眼前的不是残酷的十九世纪，不是灾难后的城镇，而是Sebastian现在所居住和生活的地方。普通的公寓、干净的街区、熟悉的警局，虽然全都空无一人，却充满了静宁的美，就像是Sebastian的内心，再一次被希望所包裹。

      『对了。我的那件风衣，我曾经为了忘却失去妻子的痛苦而想把她给我买的这件衣服扔掉，但你说扔掉太可惜了不如送你，等到我想通了的时候可以问你再要回去。』醒来的Joseph看着Sebastian的眼睛淡然地说，『我想对你说谢谢，现在我已经能够真的坦然面对那些过去的事了。』  
      想起那些错乱的记忆，和自己沉浸在捏造的记忆中的种种表现，Sebastian尴尬地红了耳朵。  
      『不过我还是把那件衣服扔掉了，上次在灯塔精神病院已经被弄得破破烂烂，满是血迹洗不干净了。』Joseph的视线转移到了身边人通红的耳廓上，并轻声地笑了起来。  
      『那个真是对不起！』Sebastian越发地显得慌乱，只能用力地挠乱了后脑的头发，这回连脖子也变红了。  
      『这又不是你的错。』Joseph摘下眼镜放到一边，然后开始替Sebastian用手指整理那些乱敲的发丝。『而且那些记忆，无论是快乐的还是伤心的，珍藏在心里就可以了，不必要留于形式。我已经想明白了，重要是今后的路不是吗？比如先努力多思考一下眼下的这个无头案子。』  
      低下头，Sebastian的表情变得放松。Joseph说的一点没错，而他说的每一句都抚慰了他内心中的愧疚。  
      过了一会儿，Sebastian终于笑着抬起头，『没错。』他握着拳头，轻轻地撞了一下Joseph的肩头，『让我们重新去访问一下目击者吧。』  
      从沙发中起身，Sebastian和Joseph一前一后地走出休息室，回到他们的工作之中。

                                                                       FIN


	9. Chapter 9

      Sebastian已经隐约地感觉到了，他的那些“噩梦”并非是单纯的脑海中的虚构画面，而是他在另一个世界中所经历的现实。不，应该说他所有的梦都是真实的，无论是四百年前的尸首成山的村庄，还是一百年前血流遍地的小镇，又或者是他在镜子中看到的那个自己。  
      他第一件回忆起来的事，就是为了阻止Kidman的谩骂和攻击，而向她挥起斧子的Joseph的样子。这是Sebastian最不愿意看到的。他希望Joseph的未来是在幸福的人生中慢慢老去，而不是瞳色泛着红光地杀向别人。  
      但已经来不及了，他因为依赖Joseph的陪伴而将他拖入了地狱，再也不可能重新变回一个普通的人类。Joseph将面对的是别人永远的谩骂，教徒不会停歇的追杀，承受污名和重担，全因为Sebastian一时的贪念。  
      『不，不应该是这样的。』Sebastian独自在破碎教堂顶层半塌陷的楼板上，蜷缩起来带着泣音反复地嘀咕。他发现，当自己犹如Joseph所说的，站在悬崖边上，禁不住向下跳的心情，最终一跃而下，等掉落时才发现自己还扯了别人一起。  
      眼泪滴落，打在楼下的天使像的左侧脸颊上，溶化的表层涂料变成了塑像上的血泪。  
      然后，瞥见这一幕的Sebastian想起了第二件事，就是Ruvik曾经给他画的肖像。  
      『Sebby，你认真的样子挺好看的。』十岁的孩子，浑身包扎着纱布，在病床上，在他写满各种生物笔记的本子上用铅笔涂抹着，用稚嫩的绘画笔触留下他眼中Sebastian的样子，最后还特意地给他加上了翅膀。  
      当Sebastian再次来到现实中已空无一人的Victoriano庄园时，他又看见了那本Ruvik一直珍藏的速写本，充斥着对于脏器和神经通路的速记和细描的纸页之中，唯二毫无关联的，一张是十岁Ruvik笔下的Sebastian，歪歪扭扭就像是长着鸡翅的长毛汤勺，而第二张也是那本子中的最后一页，则是成年的Ruvik用精细的线条所勾勒出的Sebastian，他还特意用金绿色的颜料着重描绘了Sebastian那双坚定却充满哀伤的眼睛。  
      『我会到你的世界，找到你。』在画的底侧Ruvik写着这样的话。  
      又一滴眼泪落下，雕像的右侧脸上也划过了血泪。

      『契约可不是一厢情愿就能形成的。如果反悔了与你相互的承诺，只想着契约带来的永生的好处，却又不想接受它带来的地狱的话，那只能说是自作自受。你何必去管他，无用的狗一脚踹开就好了。』随着卷起的风，Ruvik出现在面前。他强行抓住Sebastian的下颌，让他看向自己，却又温和地替他拭去一侧的眼痕。  
      Joseph出现在背后，环上Sebastian的腰，把他扯回来。『Sebby，醒一醒，你等的尸检报告书刚才送过来了。』他只是在耳边轻轻地从精神世界将Sebastian唤醒。虽然他很想冲着那个煽风点火的混蛋说，『只想着自己的人，怎么会懂为人着想的人的心情？』但还是忍住了，他不想在Sebastian面前争吵，因为结局无论如何都会伤了他的心。  
      Joseph知道Sebastian为什么会自责难过，他也知道全凭他的一席“是我自己愿意接受这样的结果”的解释，还是不能很快地解开Sebastian的心结。所以他决定要用行动去安慰他，告诉他，自己即使面对地狱也是幸福的，因为拥有了彼此。  
      Joseph虽然暗暗地因为Ruvik的出现、他的行为、他想要占着Sebastian的种种阴险手段而讨厌他，但他不会去企图割裂Ruvik在Sebastian世界中的存在，那是Sebastian记忆的一部分，就像是他妻女的惨剧和他曾经杀死那些村人一样，想要让他强行忘记只会撕裂他的伤口。只有让他慢慢接受它们，无论是好的，还是坏的记忆，就像普通的人类一样，用时间和新的美好的记忆来治愈伤痕。  
      然而，Joseph不知道，在这个已经被Ruvik作了改变的精神世界中，作为真正主人的Sebastian能够看见所有的“真实”。即使他闭口不谈，Sebastian也能通过一种“见影”的方式听到他的心声、他的思维。  
      这就是Ruvik安抚人的方法，也是他独特的表达关心的方式。

      天亮了，加了一夜班的Sebastian倒在办公室边上休息室的沙发上，头枕着也靠在沙发背上睡着了的Joseph的腿上，进入了梦境。  
      他睁开眼，看见的是他当初进入这个奇怪空间没多久便到达的古老小镇。他意识到，这与他真实记忆中，他与Myra和Lili曾经生活过的镇子一模一样，连那些变成了活尸的人的脸，依稀也能辨认出过去镇民的模样来。  
      这是他的记忆，也是他对那些他所仇恨的灵魂的束缚，他把他们关入了这个地狱，已经正值百年。  
      而现在，他终于可以面对这一切了，让自己从恨意中解放，让悲痛淡去，也让这些受罚百年的灵魂重新自由。  
      古老的小镇，它的建筑、街道、一草一木，连同那些镇民们，在Sebastian的眼前化作白色的沙，在风中一点点消散。而Sebastian能够感觉到，Ruvik和Joseph正站在他的身后，与他一起看着这个场面。  
      当所有的“过往”被抹去后，变为虚无的空地上，很快地，新的景色重建了起来，从幻影到半透明像是模型一般的城市，最后化为可以触摸到的“真实”。  
      这一次，展现在眼前的不是残酷的十九世纪，不是灾难后的城镇，而是Sebastian现在所居住和生活的地方。普通的公寓、干净的街区、熟悉的警局，虽然全都空无一人，却充满了静宁的美，就像是Sebastian的内心，再一次被希望所包裹。

      『对了。我的那件风衣，我曾经为了忘却失去妻子的痛苦而想把她给我买的这件衣服扔掉，但你说扔掉太可惜了不如送你，等到我想通了的时候可以问你再要回去。』醒来的Joseph看着Sebastian的眼睛淡然地说，『我想对你说谢谢，现在我已经能够真的坦然面对那些过去的事了。』  
      想起那些错乱的记忆，和自己沉浸在捏造的记忆中的种种表现，Sebastian尴尬地红了耳朵。  
      『不过我还是把那件衣服扔掉了，上次在灯塔精神病院已经被弄得破破烂烂，满是血迹洗不干净了。』Joseph的视线转移到了身边人通红的耳廓上，并轻声地笑了起来。  
      『那个真是对不起！』Sebastian越发地显得慌乱，只能用力地挠乱了后脑的头发，这回连脖子也变红了。  
      『这又不是你的错。』Joseph摘下眼镜放到一边，然后开始替Sebastian用手指整理那些乱敲的发丝。『而且那些记忆，无论是快乐的还是伤心的，珍藏在心里就可以了，不必要留于形式。我已经想明白了，重要是今后的路不是吗？比如先努力多思考一下眼下的这个无头案子。』  
      低下头，Sebastian的表情变得放松。Joseph说的一点没错，而他说的每一句都抚慰了他内心中的愧疚。  
      过了一会儿，Sebastian终于笑着抬起头，『没错。』他握着拳头，轻轻地撞了一下Joseph的肩头，『让我们重新去访问一下目击者吧。』  
      从沙发中起身，Sebastian和Joseph一前一后地走出休息室，回到他们的工作之中。

                                                                       FIN


End file.
